The Deadly Beauty
by supertinagirl6
Summary: When Rattlesnake Jake encounters a female rattlesnake that's an outlaw just like himself things don't turn out so good since the hate each other but what happens when they spend more time together. Also who is after the town of Dirt? Rattlesnake Jake x OC Note- I will continue this story eventually, but for now I' not. So please stop bugging me about it.
1. Chapter 1

The Deadly Beauty

Chapter 1

The sun shined upon the hot Mojave desert. Four brown Mojave desert owls sat perched on a rock. These owls wore outfits that were similar to the three amigos. The four were playing Spanish instruments such as the Spanish guitar, violin, accordion, and a trumpet.

"Hola my amigos." the owl said playing the accordion, "My name is Senor Flan. You may have heard the tale of a certain green lizard but today I shall tell you a different tale. A tale about a creature that was so beautiful in some eyes of other creatures but she had a deadly nature. The tale known as The Deadly Beauty."

The owls turned toward an old town that had old buildings that looked like they were on the verge on collapse. Animals were running about everywhere, trying to complete airings.

"Our story begins ten years ago in a small town known as Saddleback." Senor Flan narrated.

A brown mojave kangaroo rat wearing a white button up shirt, black vest, and a dirty white apron with black gun powder spots all over it was quickly trying to fix a black shot gun.

"Still as busy as yer usually are Joseph." a female voice said.

Joseph the kangaroo rat turned around to see a large light tan Mojave rattlesnake smiling at him. Her underbelly was white and dark brown diamonds were on her back. She had emerald green eyes which were unnatural for a snake like her. On her tail she had a light golden rattle like any other rattle snake.

"Ah Janette so good to see ya this fine evenin. What brings ya here?" he greeted.

"Thought I would drop in fer a little visit befer going back home to help Pa with work." Janette answered.

The brown kangaroo rat laughed a bit at his rattlesnake friend. He knew this was a daily routine of her's. Everyday her mother would send her to pick up supplies that her father need so Janette would pick up these supplies, visit Joseph, and return home to help her father. The two were friends ever since they were kids so of course Janette would make sure she would visit him.

"Well I better be goin. Pa might start wonderin where I am." Janette said.

"Alright see ya Janette!" Joseph said before the female rattlesnake left the building.

"Though this poor beauty had no idea what would end up happening next." the owl said sadly.

Once she got home she saw the sheriff who was a brown male jackrabbit that wore a gold star badge, a black button up shirt, brown vest, a brown belt with a gun in the holster, and a black cowboy hat handcuffing three black lizards. Janette could see quite the gun fight had taken place since there was gun shot holes all over everything. She slithered up to the sheriff.

"Sheriff what happened and where is ma and pa?" she asked.

The jackrabbit clenched his fist and answered "I'm sorry Janette. These bank robbers were hiding out in yer house. Shortly after the gun fight started yer ma and pa were regrettably caught in the crossfire."

The female snake backed up in shock. She tried her best to fight back her tears since she hated anyone seeing her cry. She quickly took off so no one could see the tears that are now streaking down her face. She had been crying for hours in her room. She couldn't understand why something like this could happen to her. She lifted her head and just then dark thoughts entered her mind. She convinced herself that it was the sheriff's fault, that he could have tried to save her parents. She had her mind set about what she was going to do. She went into her parents room and took her mother's black neck chocker necklace with a blue gem off the dresser and slipped it around her neck. She went down stairs and saw her father's black coat that had no sleeves since it was made for a snake to wear and his black cowboy hat. She put on both the coat and the hat.

"One last thing to add." she said in a dark tone.

She quickly begin to make her way back to town. Later that day it was now night fall. Joseph was fixing to close up his shop until heard someone enter.

"I'm sorry but I'm cl..." he started to say but he stopped when he turned around to see the snake he saw earlier except much different.

"I need a gun." she said in a strict tone.

"Janette why are ya..." Joseph began to ask.

"I said I need a gun." she repeated except this time in a more harsh tone.

"Alright Janette I'll get ya one but I would like to point out that yer a snake and ya know snakes aren't able to hold guns." he replied.

She laid her tail on the kangaroo rat's work desk.

"Not unless it's a tail gun." she answered in a dark tone.

"Janette are ya insane? In order fer ya to have a tail gun I would have to..." Joseph tried to object.

"Just do it Joseph or I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of ya so much that ya'd wish yer were eaten by the hawks instead!" Janette hissed.

Joseph could tell that the snake before him was no longer the kind, loving girl that he knew as a kid. This was a completely different Janette. He could even tell that her green eyes were now mainly a red color that made you think of death. With a sigh he agreed to do the task. He handed Janette a rag for her to bite on when he starts the process. The rattlesnake opened her mouth and clamped it down on the rag. Joseph got out his knife, wishing that he wasn't the one that had to do the given task. When he started Janette was clenching her teeth down hard on the rag and a few muffled screams came from her mouth. It hurt more than anything but she had to do what was needed to be done.

A few hours later the task was finally done. Joseph wiped the blood off of his paws as he watched Janette examine her tail gun that has now taken her rattle's place. She shook it and was pleased that it still sounded similar to her old rattle. She also got a belt and a strap that had tons of bullets on them so she wouldn't run out of ammo for quite a while. With that she left Joseph's shop without a word.

As Joseph watched her leave he thought "Janette what have ya become."

The female rattlesnake had one matter left to take care of. She slowly slithered into the sheriff's office. Once inside a dark grin formed on her face when she saw the brown jackrabbit asleep at his desk. She pointed her gun at him. The sheriff's eyes snapped open when he heard the click from the gun being loaded. He saw the rattlesnake before him.

"Janette?" he exclaimed.

Instead of answer she shot him in the heart, killing him instantly. She turned toward the three bank robbers from earlier that were in their cells; staring in shock at what just happened.

"Who-Who are you?" one of them asked in a shaky voice.

Janette stared at them with her partly red and green eyes.

"The name's Gunshot Janette." she answered in a dark tone.

She quickly turned and dashed out of the sheriff's office, knowing soon there would be a bounty over her head. She was no longer the kind snake everyone knew. She was now an outlaw.

"So many years passed and the young girl was now a young woman. Twenty-six years of age and still an outlaw." Senor Flan stated, "And now we're at where our story is now in the present."

In the middle of the desert was a town called Dirt. The old town had more water than you can imagine. This town was ran by the Sheriff who was a green chameleon named Rango. He wore a light tan button up shirt, brown pants, brown boots, a brown vest, spears on his boots, a red scarf around his neck, a silver star badge, and a white hat. The town of Dirt had been prosperous ever since the mayor was killed. Rango had some things under control but sometimes he needed help from his wife Beans who is a light-tan iguana that had short, brown curly hair, blue eyes; she wore a blue dress and black boots.

The town rarely had any problems but today were they in for a surprise. A black female cactus mouse that had yellow eyes with her hair done in two long braids; wore a white shirt, black shoes, a black hat and a black skirt rushed into the sheriff's office. Her name was Priscilla.

"Sheriff!" she exclaimed.

"What is it little sister?" Rango asked.

"Sheriff there a rattlesnake out there that be demanding to see the sheriff of this town which is you." Priscilla answered.

"Rattlesnake Jake? I thought he was done causing trouble for this town." Rango said.

Rango walked out of his office and there was the rattlesnake before him.

"Rattlesnake Jake I thought you were done causing mischief here!" Rango demanded.

The snake laughed before replying "Sheriff unless ya have poor vision ya should be able to see I am not the fierce outlaw Rattlesnake Jake."

Rango froze when he heard a female voice come out of the rattlesnake's mouth. Now looking at the rattlesnake more clearly he could clearly see that this rattlesnake was a female.

"Alright ma'am then would ya like to tell us who you are?" Rango asked.

"Gladly sheriff." she smirked, "I am Gunshot Janette, wanted outlaw in fifty towns."

"Why have I never heard of ya?" the green chameleon asked.

"First time I been to this here parts. Now onto business. I running low on supplies and unless you don't give me what I want..." Janette started.

Her tail gun clicked as she got it ready to fire.

"Let's say it won't be a purty sight." she finished.

Rango was about to reach for his gun but then he thought about the town's people. He knew this snake could do some damage and she wasn't afraid to kill. The last thing he wanted was any of the town's people hurt because of this snake's wrathful nature. Finally he came up with a decision.

"Alright you can have yer demands." Rango answered.

"Rango what are yer doin? Are yer crazy?" his wife Beans exclaimed.

"If it'll get her out of town then I'll give her the supplies she wants." he answered.

"Did you think about what if she goes ahead and kills one of the town folk. Rango think these things through." Beans said in a strict tone.

Rango rubbed his arm, he knew his wife had a point. The female rattlesnake tossed out a bag that she wanted filled with supplies. The town's people gave her all sorts of supplies, from water all the way to ammo. Once the bag was filled she slung it on her back.

"Thank ya sheriff. I'm glad ya chose the easy way instead of the hard like the others did in my previous encounters." she said slyly.

It was true Rango was the only one that willing did what she said without a fight. All the others she had to start a gunfight with in order to get what she wanted. Most of the time she would win but other times the sheriff of the town would actually manage to chase her out of the town empty handed.

"Ya know sheriff one thing I'm famous fer is that I hardly show mercy. It's actually rare when I show mercy in my case." she said in a dark tone.

Nobody dared said a word; afraid what was going to happen next. Luckily to their relief she laid down her tail gun.

"Lucky fer y'all that's one of those rare times but I warn ya sheriff next time our paths cross that same mercy won't be shown." Janette stated.

She quickly slithered out of town. Once she was gone almost everyone took in a sigh in relief. That visit from the female outlaw caught them off guard but next time they would be prepared if she ever came back. Beans was scolding Rango for not listening to her and telling him how upset and heartbroken she would have been if Janette had decided to shoot. Rango had gotten quite use to scoldings from Beans but he still found it slightly annoying. Priscilla was staring where Janette had took off but then turned toward Rango.

"Sheriff if yer done gettin scolded I was wonderin how a rattlesnake like Gunshot Janette would be able to handle Rattlesnake Jake." Priscilla said.

"Ya know that is a interestin thought there little sister but only one could wonder." Rango answered.

"Now don't y'all be metionin that snake either I had enough with all this talk about those snakes after we had a hard time from both of em know shut yer trap or..." Beans yelled but then she froze solid stiff like she usually does when she gets angry.

Rango sighed and said "I try to tell her to control that temper of her's."

The owls were now standing next to the sheriff's office; playing away on their instruments.

"Gunshot Janette had left quite the impression on the town's people of Dirt but of course she had no idea that someone was going to end up leaving an impression on her." Senor Flan said with a smile.

Later that day a familiar dark brown rattlesnake was making his way across the desert. He wore a black hat on top of his head. Around his body he wore a belt and tons of straps that had bullets all over them. Instead of a rattle on the end of his tail he had a tail gun. His eyes were partly gold and red.

"Damn this long trip." he cursed to himself.

Before he could move he heard the click of a gun.

"Don't make a move or I'll blow yer guts out." a female voice said.

Out from behind a rock came Gunshot Janette with her tail gun pointed at Rattlesnake Jake. Once seeing this a smirk formed on Jake's face. He found the female rattlesnake that was currently pointing a gun at him ammusing rather than a threat.

"I wouldn't be smilin if I were ya since I have ya at gun point." Janette hissed.

Jake laughed before answering "Do you think I would be scared of a little girl with a gun?"

"Fer yer information I am a young woman at age twenty-six." she hissed.

"Well then I'm not afraid of a woman with a gun." Jake smirked.

Janette was starting to get extremely annoyed at this rattlesnake. No one that she ever had at gun point was ever happy about it and she wondered why this rattlesnake thought he was so tough that he didn't need to be afraid of such a thing.

"Ya know I would be damn quiet if I were ya." Janette said in a strict tone.

"And why would I do that?" Jake smirked, not scared by the female rattlesnake's threats one bit.

"Because I'm Gunshot Janette, an outlaw wanted in fifty-one towns now and I tend not to show any mercy." she answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

Jake's smirk never faded, not one of those words struck even the smallest bit of fear into his heart. Janette hissed in anger at this. She was about to lose her patience with this snake.

"Alright what makes you think yer almighty and shouldn't need to fear me?" Janette demanded.

"Because I'm the fierce outlaw Rattlesnake Jake." he answered in a dark tone.

Janette froze in shock. She couldn't believe that this was the fierce outlaw that she heard tales about. Seeing this Jake decided to take advantage of this. Before Janette could react Jake had pinned her to the ground. He made sure her trail was pinned to the ground too so she couldn't try to shoot him. She hissed at him in anger and struggled to knock him off her. She continued struggling until Jake had his tail gun pointed at her neck. Jake smiled a dark grin upon this. He loved seeing his opponents weak. He then forced her head toward his face, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I love when my prey look into my eyes." he said in a sly tone.

Janette clenched her teeth and glared into his eyes. As she was being forced to stare into his red and golden eyes all of the sudden he found himself staring into her red and green eyes. By looking at her eyes he could tell her eyes gave off the same emotion his did. Nothing but death. Finally Janette managed to knock away his gun. She hissed at his face before turning her head away from his. With this Jake got off of Janette and knocked her to the side. A grin of satisfaction formed on his face seeing the dazed female snake trying to reload her tail gun.

"If that's all I'll be leavin. By the way I love women that are fierce. Makes my torturing of them more enjoyable." he said in the same sly tone.

Janette glared at him with her eyes full of anger. As he took off she tried to shot him but missed. Once he was gone Janette hissed in anger and she smashed her tail against a rock.

"Damn ya Rattlesnake Jake!" she screamed in anger.

Jake knew that the female rattlesnake would chase after him and try to get revenge. He was counting on that. He wasn't done with his fun yet. He slithered behind a rock and loaded his tail gun. He waited until he could hear the screams and cursing of Janette getting louder. He waited for the right moment to act and finally when he heard Janette was close enough he quickly came out from behind the rock with his gun pointed at Janette only to see that she had done the same.

"Figured ya'd might pull somethin like this." she hissed.

"What? Can't a snake have some fun?" he smirked.

Janette's glare never left her face. She continued to glare at Rattlesnake Jake. It felt like ages that they stood there with their guns pointed at one another. Finally without warning Janette shot her gun but luckily Jake managed to dodge it. He quickly wrapped his coils around her. Janette hissed in anger seeing that she couldn't get out of his iron grip. She glared at him to see a dark grin on his face. The female snake clenched her teeth as she flet his coils getting tighter. He wanted to see how weak she was. He wanted to see how defenseless she was. He forced her face toward his like before.

"What? Want me to look into yer eyes again?" she hissed.

"No I want to try something different." he said in a dark tone.

With that said he forced a hard kiss onto Janette. This made her more angry than ever. She started to struggle to get free of his coils. Finally she managed to get her tail loose and with it she slapped him as hard as she could breaking the kiss in the process. Because she hit him so hard this caused him to loose his grip on her. She slipped out of his coils and glared at him.

"Ya should be shot dead fer that damned stunt!" she hissed in anger.

"That's actually the nicest thin a woman said to me." Jake said slyly.

"Go to hell Rattlesnake Jake!" Janette hissed loudly before taking off.

Jake could see his fun with her was over since she obviously won't come back after that. With a smirk he slithered off. Later that day he made it back to his hideout which was a cave hidden by the shadows. He saw the sun was setting so he decided to make a small fire not only for heat but for light despite the fact he can see in the dark. One thing for sure Jake knew he had one interesting day. He thought back to when he encountered Janette. Even though he didn't say it or show it he was surprised when saw Janette had a tail gun. He knew there are some snakes that exchange their rattles for tail guns so they can protect themselves more but most of them don't want to do it at all because they don't like the idea of giving up something that is a part of them for something that isn't. Jake begin to wonder why Janette had one.

"I wonder if she got her's willingly or if she got her's like how I did." Jake thought as he looked at his own tail gun.

Jake sighed as the memories of why he has a tail gun came rushing into his mind. He hated those painful memories. He wished he could damn those memories to hell. Finally shaking off the thought he put out the fire and went to sleep. The owls were now standing in front of a cactus not too far away from Jake's hideout.

"Indeed our serpent hombre is quite puzzled by a few things but unknown to him our serpent mujer was thinking about him too. Except more about revenge rather than questions." Senor Flan said.

"If you ask me they one loco couple." Lupe said.

Senor Flan didn't comment on his friend's opinion. Janette slithered back and forth in her temporary hideout. She thought back to the events that had happened with Rattlesnake Jake. She couldn't believe that first he forces her to stare into his eyes and then after that he forced a kiss onto her. All of these thoughts made Janette get angrier and angrier by the minute. She had never been this angry at someone, not even her angry for the sheriff that she killed was this strong. She couldn't believe on snake could get on her nerves so much.

"The next time I see that dirt bag I will kill that damned rattlesnake!" she hissed in anger.

Janette felt sleep was beginning to overcome. She looked up at the night sky. She remembered when she was a kid that she and her father would look up at the stars before going to bed. Then she begin to remember the life and her friends she left behind. She heard a few weeks that after she fled her town that her childhood friend Joseph had hung himself due to learning what happened and the fact he was the one that gave her the tail gun. Someone would consider these memories painful but the only memories Janette considered painful was the one of her parent's death. As for the rest she only had two words for them.

She looked to the sky and said "No regrets."

Finally unable to fight off sleep anymore she curled up in the corner of her cave and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Janette had woke up early that morning. She wanted to see if there were any other towns around besides Dirt or as some of the locals call it "Mud." She had been searching for hours and to her frustration and angry Dirt was the only town with in miles of the area. She knew that meant she would have to hang around Dirt for awhile just to make sure she gets supplies. She needs these supplies because lately she has noticed that someone has been tracking her lately. She figured it was probably a posse trying to get the bounty that been on her for years. She checked her supplies and saw that she didn't need to get more for now.

"Well since I'm stuck here I'm gonna have to deal with the possible posse that's after me." Janette said to herself.

Meanwhile back in Dirt a group of five animals on their roadrunners rode into town. The one in front of the group was a brown jackrabbit with brown eyes that wore a brown button up shirt and a black jacket. On his head he had a black cowboy hat and on his jacket he had a bronze five point sheriff badge. He wore a brown belt with a gun in the holster. Two of the animals behind him were twin striped skunks that had blue eyes. They wore the same outfits except the colors were the opposite. The first one wore a black hat with a black button up shirt with a tan jacket. He wore brown pants and black boots with spurs. He had a black belt with two holsters with a gun in each. The second one of course wore a brown hat, tan button up shirt, black jacket, black pants, black boots, and a black belt with the same amount of holsters on his belt like his twin's.

The third animal was a dark brown ringtail cat with dark brown eyes. He wore a brown and black cowboy hat. He wore a dark brown button up shirt and a black vest. He had a strap with bullets across his chest and his belt was brown. He wore black gloves, gray pants, and brown boots. The final animal was a brown bighorn sheep with light brown eyes. He wore a white button up shirt that looked brown from how dirty it was. and a brown belt. All the townsfolk stared at this posse strangely. Something just didn't seem right about them.

Finally the jackrabbit said "Can one of ya townsfolk kindly direct me and my men to the sheriff's office?"

Nobody said anything until a light tan colored horny toad with brown eyes walked up to them. He wore a small tan hat, a white button up shirt, and a brown vest. His name was Waffles.

"The sheriff's office is over there." he said while pointing at it.

"Thank ya kindly." the jackrabbit said with a nod.

"Funny how ya want to see the sheriff after someone came here demanding the same thing. Of course she took some our supplies." Waffles replied.

"She?" the jackrabbit asked.

"Yeah. A rattlesnake that called herself Gunshot Janette. She was scary but oddly pretty. I wonder if I'm the only one that thinks that." Waffles said but slowly trailing off in his thoughts as usual.

The jackrabbit clenched his fist and thought "So she was here."

He nodded to his men and rode up to the sheriff's office. Rango came out along with his wife who was holding a gun because of yesterday's incident. The jackrabbit climbed off his roadrunner and a few seconds later his men did the same thing.

The jackrabbit tilted his hat before saying "Mornin' sheriff. The name's Dan and I'm the sheriff of Saddleback; a town far from here."

He gestured to his posse and continued "These are my men. The twins are Billy and Joe. The sheep guy there is Randolph. He doesn't really talk so yer not gonna get anythin out of him. Finally the tough guy there with the stripes on his tail is John but some of us sometimes call him Wayne."

Rango looked at the four before him. The only ones that looked threatening looking was John and Randolph. As for Billy and Joe they just look like two teenagers that weren't quite so bright. As for Dan it was quite hard to figure what was going on in this jackrabbit's head.

"Well I'm sheriff Rango and I'm curious exactly what kind of business y'all have here." the chameleon replied.

"And it better not be funny business." Beans said harshly with her gun pointed at them.

Dan took off his hat and held it to his chest.

"I insure you ma'am that me and my men are no harm to y'all townfolk." he said.

Beans lowered her gun but on slightly.

"Sheriff Rango I've been trackin down an outlaw named Gunshot Janette. From what I heard she gave y'all a visit yesterday." Dan said as he put back on his hat.

"If ya call a visit a way of bargin in town and demandin supplies or some shootin would start then ya she gave us a visit." Beans said with a hint of anger her voice.

"Beans sweetie remember what happens when you get too angry." Rango muttered in his normal voice.

Dan raised a brow when Rango lost his western accent. This told him instantly that the chameleon before him wasn't originally from there. Finally he decided to ignore this.

"Well she may pay y'all another visit considerin the fact there's not another town with in miles and she would run out of supplies just to get to another town. One thin Gunshot Janette hates is bein defenseless. Guess it cause it's them there reptile instincts of her's." the jackrabbit explained.

"Wait she's goin to come back here?" Rango asked.

"Yep sheriff and ya probably already know she doesn't show mercy twice in a role." Dan replied, "If I were ya I would round up a posse and stop her befer she gets here."

Before Rango could reply his wife said "Anythin to make sure we don't see her slitherin self again."

Dan nodded before climbing onto his roadrunner. His men climbed onto their roadrunners too.

"We'll be stayin at this fine town's inn fer rest and to get our fill ups. We'll be ready to ride tomorrow." Dan said.

With that said the posse took off. Rango didn't like the idea of doing this because just like the townsfolk he sensed something off about the jackrabbit. The chameleon finally decided that he would play along for now for two reasons. One so he could figure exactly what the jackrabbit was up to and two so that Beans wouldn't get any angrier than she already.

"So our sheriff has encountered a strange person indeed." Senor Flan said.

He and the other three owls were standing on a wooden balcony.

"No one knows what this jackrabbit is thinking but for now it is not important. Right now we shall see what's his happening to the outlaw herself." he said with a smile.

Back with Janette she quickly slung herself behind a rock and shot toward the air. A shadow swooped over her because in the sky above her flew a male hawk looking for his next meal which happened to be the female rattlesnake. The hawk swooped down in attempt to get Janette but fortunately she shot his leg causing him flinch back in pain. The hawk soared up toward the sky once again; getting ready for attempt two. The female rattlesnake got her tail gun ready again. The hawk swooped in again, determined to get his prey. The hawk brought out his talons, Janette fired. The hawk crashed to the ground with a bullet hole in his chest. The female rattlesnake sighed in relief but then she felt pain in the side of her body. The hawk had managed to cut the side of the rattlesnake. It wasn't a fatal or a extremely deep wound but it was deep enough to cause bad bleeding.

Janette held her tail over her wound and hissed in pain. She was no where near shelter and she had no medical supplies. Now thinking about it she had wished she had done so. She sighed until she heard a voice she turned to see three moles one of which was blind. They wore old worn down hillbilly clothing. They also looked like they haven't bathed in days which disgusted the female rattlesnake. What made her even more ticked was the fact she saw they were armed with guns.

"Just who ya might be?" the blind mole asked.

"None of y'all's business and if any of ya value yer life ya would leave now!" Janette threatened.

She held up her tail gun to show them she wasn't afraid to shoot. Heck she would her venom if it came down to it.

"Does she look how she sounds?" the blind mole asked.

The small one gulped before answering "Yeah pa."

"Der hey." the big mole started; obviously not very bright, "Instant that there duh Gunshot Janette?"

"Pa he's right!" exclaimed the small one.

"Gunshot Janette! We'll be rich if we turn her in!" the blind mole said.

Janette wasn't threatened by the three moles but at that moment twenty more moles came out of the ground with there guns loaded. The female rattlesnake's face softened a bit and did not like how this was going. She quickly ducked down behind her rock shortly before they started shooting. She clenched her teeth and cursed to herself before starting to shoot back. The battle was pretty evenly matched if you didn't count the fact Janette was injured. At that moment Janette heard a click of a gun. A mole was next to her with his gun pointed at her. He was able to sneak up on her since she was too busy trying to shoot the others. Before he could pull the trigger someone else shot him, killing him instantly. Janette turned around to see the last person she expected to see. Rattlesnake Jake.

"What are ya doin here ya damned, sneaky, worthless snake?" she hissed in anger.

"Well that's not somethin ya should say to the person who just saved yer damned hide." Jake hissed back in annoyance.

"I don't need help! Especially from ya!" Janette snarled.

Jake was starting to get annoyed with this female rattlesnake's attitude. All of the sudden a mole tried to shoot them. Jake knocked down Janette so the bullet would miss but this made Janette mad at the rattlesnake now on top of her because she thought Jake was trying the same thing he did to her yesterday.

"I'm givin ya three seconds to get off of me before I blow yer face off!" she yelled in anger.

Jake didn't want to deal with Janette's anger right now since the other moles are telling about how they spotted him and that they could get a mother load of a reward with Janette's and Jake's bounties combined. He got off of Janette and started shooting at the moles again. Janette started shooting as well. Though Janette still wished Jake would let her handle it herself.

"Ya know I don't need yer help. I'm not weak and de..." she started.

"Shut the hell up woman!" Jake snapped, interrupting Janette, "We're both bein shot at because of the large bounties over our heads and the last thing I need is yer damned complainin. Now stop talking or I swear I will shoot ya myself woman and save the moles the damned effort!"

The female rattlesnake instantly fell silent. She knew he was serious because she would give out the same kind of threats when she gets ticked. Thinking upon this she found it quite ironic she's getting this treatment when she usually the one that gives it. Finally she went back to shooting at the moles. What felt like for hours the two rattlesnakes managed to chase off the moles. Janette then felt dizzy and at that moment she remembered her wound. Her vision starting going black and before she knew it she passed out. Jake caught her in his coils and saw the cut wound on the side of her body. Jake knew instantly that she obviously has a run in with a hawk. He thought about leaving her to die in the desert but then another thought told him to keep her alive. He thought about it and made his decision. He hauled the female rattlesnake onto his back and begin to make his way back to his hideout.

Once he made it to the cave he lay Janette on the ground. He looked at her wound and knew he would have to take off her coat, belt, and strap so he could tend to the wound. This was something he certainly didn't mind but slightly made him uncomfortable. He did this and surely enough his thoughts on the situation became his emotions. Finally he shook his head and went over to her tail gun. He unloaded it so she wouldn't try to shoot him if she woke up. After he unloaded all the bullets he directed his attention to Janette's wound. He didn't want Janette to wake up from pain and start screaming at about the fact he took off her things. To prevent this he brought out his fangs and injected and small amount of venom in the wound. It wasn't enough venom to kill but it was enough to at least to numb the body.

After a few minutes he finished taking care of the wound he started to bandage it. After he was done he put Janette's coat, strap, and belt back on her so she wouldn't know they were off in the first place. He slithered over to the other side of the cave and waited for the female rattlesnake to awaken. A few hours later Janette finally started to come around. It was now nightfall and the fire was up. She groaned as she looked around at her surroundings. It took her a few seconds to dawn on her that she was not in the place that she was when she passed out. That was when she saw Jake on the other side of the cave.

"You!" she hissed.

She lifted her tail gun and tried to shoot but her face froze when nothing but clicks came from it.

"Knew ya would try to shoot me when ya would wake so I unloaded it." Jake replied with a smirk.

"Where have ya taken me I demand to know!" she yelled in anger.

"I only took ya to my hideout since ya had that cut." he answered.

Janette just then noticed her side was bandaged.

"Well I feel fine so I don't need to stay here." she said with a hint of hate in her voice.

Even though she was slightly grateful that he did that for her she still hated him with all her heart. Jake gave Janette his usual dark grin. Sure enough instantly Janette felt increasing pain in her wound now. The venom had worn off so now there was nothing stopping her from feeling pain. The female rattlesnake glared at the male rattlesnake in front of her. She was stuck with the very person she hated until she healed.

Finally Jake said "Well it's around time to check yer bandage."

Janette hissed at him and said "You're not layin a coil on me! Not after the first time we met and ya pulled that damned stunt!"

Instead of answering Jake pointed his tail gun at her.

"Unless ya want that purty face of yer's blown off I suggest ya let me take a look at it." he said in a dark tone.

Janette glared at him but let out a sigh of defeat. He went over to her and laid some of his coils on her tail just in case she tried to move. The female rattlesnake did not like this but she knew if she resisted that Jake would shoot her. After Jake finished checking her bandage he didn't remove his coils. Janette knew what was happening. He was at it again and this made her angry especially the fact he was taking advantage of the fact her tail gun was useless. With in that instant he had her pinned to the ground.

"I swear to ya if try anythin other than a kiss I will use my venom." she threatened in a hiss.

"Lucky fer ya not even I am that rotten." Jake smirked.

Even though Jake helped her he still wanted to torture her for his amusement. He lowered his face toward her's. With a sly grin formed on his face he brought out his tongue and ran it slowly across the side of the female rattlesnake's face. He could see Janette clenched her teeth both in disgust and anger which pleased him. He made his way toward her mouth. Just like last time he started kissing her with hard and rough kisses. This tortured Janette because of the fact she couldn't stop them this time. It pained her but she did her best to bare through it. One thing she knew that at least made her happy was the fact she didn't have to kiss back. She felt the kisses get longer and harder which was making her more anger by the minute but she managed to keep her temper under control. Finally Jake pulled away from her. He smiled his dark grin of satisfaction from seeing the hateful glare she was giving him. He slowly slithered off of her with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Hope ya had yer fun because in the mornin my gun will be loaded and next time ya try that I will shoot ya." she said in a hateful and dark tone.

"We'll see about that." Jake smirked.

He went over to his side of his cave. Wanting to get some sleep he lowered his hat over his eyes. He knew Janette wouldn't try to kill him in his sleep since she had no idea where Jake's hideout exactly is and the fact that he hid the medical supplies so if she wanted to get better she would need Jake to help her. Janette put out the fire before curling up on the other side of the cave, as far as from Jake as she could. She hated him more than anything and wished he would disappear from her life like how she made the sheriff of Saddleback did by killing him but for some reason she didn't want to actually kill Jake. She wanted revenge for all the things he did but she didn't want to do through murder. Final she shook off the thought and decided to go to sleep.

"By the way Rattlesnake Jake. If ya come anywhere near my corner of the cave y'all wish ya were damned dead." Janette threatened before going to sleep.

Jake lifted his hat slightly and glanced over to the female rattlesnake. He laughed quietly once again not scared of her threat. He was never afraid of women even if they had a temper. He considers a threat from a woman nothing more than a joke. Finally Jake lowered his hat back over his eyes and went to sleep.

The owls were quietly playing their instruments in the distance near a cow's skull.

"Well it's looks like things are starting to get interesting isn't?" Senor Flan smirked, "But remember amigos this is still only the beginning."

Meanwhile back in town everyone was asleep except for a certain jackrabbit. Dan sat at the bar of the empty saloon since it was closed. He held a bottle of cactus juice in one hand a small glass of it in the other. As he poured some of the cactus juice from his glass he heard the doors creak from someone entering. A large brown chuckwalla wearing a black hat, a dirty white sleeveless shirt, a belt, and black pants walked up to him. He had a cigar in his mouth.

"I usually don't meet my acquaintances this late at night." he said as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"I didn't want the sheriff hearin any of this meetin so I had to make sure it happened when no one is around. So yer the one they call Bill?"

"That's be me." he answered.

The jackrabbit took another gulp of cactus juice before replying "I have a job fer ya. I heard ya would be willing to kill anybody."

He let out another puff of smoke with a grin on his face.

"To get the job I need to know this. Are ya afraid of snake's?" Dan asked.

Bill laughed before answer "That devil Rattlesnake Jake don't scare me so that should say a lot."

"Good because it's a snake I want you to kill." he replied before gulping down the last of his cactus juice.

"Just tell me the name and I'll have them kickin up daisies." he smirked.

"Alright the snake's name is Gunshot Janette." he informed in a dark tone.

"Ah ya mean the beauty that paid the town a visit yesterday. Oh believe me when my target is a woman I actually give them a different treatment." he said in a sly tone.

"As long as it makes her suffer do whatever you want but guarantee that by the end of it she will be dead." Dan said.

"Deader than a hawk's meal." Bill smirked.

"Good." Dan said before handing him his payment which has twenty gallons of water since water was basically this town's money.

Bill took it and left the saloon leaving the jackrabbit alone again. He started to drink cactus juice from the bottle. He slammed it down hard on the counter after taking a gulp. He wanted the job done any way it could be done and he didn't care who he hired to get the job done. All he wants is Gunshot Janette killed. He didn't want sheriff Rango to know about this meeting because he heard about how the chameleon shows mercy. He even heard how he saved Rattlesnake Jake's life. He knew if Rango heard about what he was going to do he would stop him and prevent him from killing her. The sheriff of Saddleback didn't want to take any risks because of the sheriff Rango. He drank the last of the cactus juice from the bottle. He stood up, set the bottle back on the counter and begin to head for the door.

"I swear to ya Janette I will have ya killed no matter what." he muttered before walking out of the door and to the inn where his posse was staying.

This jackrabbit indeed had dark intentions like everyone felt he had and he would stop at nothing until he has accomplished his goal.


End file.
